


Her Majesty's Personal Secretary

by darthmelyanna, miera



Series: stargate_ren [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmelyanna/pseuds/darthmelyanna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: One too many miscommunications lead the queen to appoint a personal secretary.





	Her Majesty's Personal Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we actually wrote a short story!

Laura watched as the queen maintained her composure until she was safely in the hallway. Only then, when certain the two earls with whom she had been meeting first thing this morning could no longer see, did her shoulders slump. Elizabeth let out a huge yawn and then grinned when Laura could not hold back one of her own.

Before either of them could speak, Kate approached with Lord Daniel. The queen's cousin hated rising early almost as much as Elizabeth did (it being perhaps a family trait) but Laura thought the duke of Langford looked grumpier than usual. "Majesty," he said with a brief bow. "We have a small problem."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and looked resigned. "What now?"

"It appears your presence has been promised at the meeting with the ambassadors at the same time as you were expected to meet with Master McKay and Lady Samantha prior to the college meeting this afternoon," Daniel explained, somewhat wearily. "There was a miscommunication between myself, Lord George and Kate, but it is my responsibility."

The queen rubbed her forehead. "This is the second time in the last month this has happened, is it not?"

"Yes, my lady," Kate said, looking abashed.

"Majesty, it appears we cannot delay appointing a personal secretary much longer," Daniel told her.

"Not if we wish to remain on speaking terms with the greater part of the realm," Elizabeth observed. "Very well. This evening or whenever it is that I am available, you and Lord George will join me and we will settle this matter."

"Yes, my lady."

Elizabeth added one last shot as she departed. "Oh, and cousin? As punishment, you get to be the one to tell Master McKay he must wait."

The sour look on Daniel's face made Laura smile all over again.

***

After two separate delays because of the terrible weather, the sleigh from Langford finally arrived at the palace of Atlantis on a bright, cold afternoon. Snow was piled all about in huge drifts, and the passengers were forced to walk the narrow land bridge between Atlantis and the mainland, for even the sleds could not pass.

Peter Grodin nodded to the guards stationed about the gates to the city. He had been to the palace several times now, but in each case his presence had been requested for a particular purpose, usually to aid with preparations for some kind of ball. It would be some weeks before the weather would warm and spring would arrive, and there were no state functions scheduled in the capital for months.

That he had not been told the reason for the summons this time was making Peter highly nervous. Reminding himself that he had done nothing that would incur the wrath of the young queen or her advisors, he settled himself in the spacious room he had been shown to. It was not the usual guest chamber he had stayed in before, but he refused to allow that to add to his anxiety.

The sun had set and the lamps were lit when he was called to the queen's private audience chamber. Through the windows the last pink glow of the sunset were visible. The queen sat in her chair, her ladies in waiting beside her. Lord George and Lord Daniel were also present.

The young monarch of Atalan smiled at him warmly. "Master Grodin, it is pleasant to see you again."

"Majesty," he bowed, kissing the back of the hand she offered him. He had noted long ago, when Elizabeth was still a shy princess, that she appreciated gestures of courtesy, especially from young and handsome men. He did not wish to risk any chance of offending her right now.

"Peter," Lord Daniel nodded, waving to a chair. "Sit down." Daniel was the duke of Langford, the province where Peter had been born and raised. His parents were both in service to the house of Langford, and Peter had known Daniel most of his life, though the older man was rarely away from Atlantis for any length of time.

Accepting a mug of warm tea, Peter tried not to clutch it anxiously. The queen seemed to divine his inner state, though, for she grinned a little. "I imagine you are wondering why you were asked to come."

Lying would be pointless. "Yes, my lady."

"Master Grodin, you are not married, is that correct?" Lord George asked.

Now thoroughly bewildered, Peter stammered, "No- no, my lord."

Lady Laura giggled at that. Lady Katherine hushed her with a glance.

Lord George continued as if nothing had occurred. "What is your current occupation in Langford?"

"I serve the steward of the house of Langford in managing the family's holdings."

Lord George looked at the queen, who nodded slightly. "Master Grodin, it has become increasingly apparent that my dear cousin, for all his many talents, is perhaps overburdened in trying to manage his own affairs and mine." She shot an arch look at Daniel as she spoke, and he rolled his eyes in response.

She continued, "I have need of someone to serve as a personal secretary to manage my appointments. I need someone well versed in protocol, and with a strong hold on his temper, who will be able to remain calm when dealing with powerful people who will try to threaten or bribe him for more time with me. And of course," she concluded with a sharp expression. "this man will need to be able to keep his own counsel about everything he witnesses and hears and not yield such information to anyone for any reason. Except, of course, to me," she added with a mischievous look.

Peter finally grasped what was going on. "I understand, Majesty."

She smiled a little then, and rose. Peter stood immediately.

"Master Grodin, will you serve as the queen's personal secretary?" she asked formally.

"It would be my honor, my lady." He bowed.

There was an audible sound of relief through the room. The queen looked pleased. "Very well then. Daniel and Kate will sit with you tomorrow and explain the myriad complications of arranging the queen's schedule. The rest we will work out between us, Peter."

He felt a small rush of pride. The queen had never addressed him by first name before.

The ladies left the room. Daniel patted him on the back and grinned. Lord George shook his hand and muttered something that sounded disturbingly like, "I hope you realize what you're getting into, son."


End file.
